


Les Nuits d'Audrey et de Percy

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-War, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: "Audrey avait décidé d'impressionner en bien - une fois n'est pas coutume - son cher Percy Weasley. Bon d'accord, elle voulait aussi l'asticoter un peu. Il se disait homme savant, puits sans fond de connaissances ? Elle allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir briller en société !"Une Audrey un brin taquine et un Percy Weasley exaspéré par les frasques de sa collègue... Pourquoi donc cette femme déconcertante s'est-elle incrustée dans sa vie ?!Recueil de textes écrits lors des Nuits d'HPF.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley & Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Chute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969251) by [RoxaneInkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart). 



> Bonjour ou bonsoir,
> 
> J'avoue m'éclater avec ce pairing et j'écris pas mal de textes sur eux pendant les Nuits. J'ai donc décidé de créer un petit recueil spécial sur eux, sur Audrey qui est une fille légèrement épicée, sur Percy qu'elle adore embêter ;)
> 
> Audrey Cornellis n'est pas un OC à proprement parler : JK Rowling a dit que Percy se marierait avec une certaine Audrey mais je n'ai jamais trouvé son nom de famille (ou quoi que ce soit sur elle à part les prénoms de ses deux enfants, Molly II et Lucy) donc je l'ai inventé. 
> 
> J'espère que son caractère vous plaira, que mon humour n'est pas trop lourdingue x)
> 
> Je vous préviens aussi qu'il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique dans les textes !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez lire ma fanfiction plus sérieuse qui suit toute la vie d'Audrey depuis son enfance jusqu'à sa vie avec Percy, je vous encourage à lire "La Chute". 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Titre : choyeux noël  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : scénaristique "Votre texte doit se passer le jour ou la veille de Noël."  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 494  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis / Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Nuit du 2 décembre 2017

Audrey scruta anxieusement le porte-documents que tenait Percy Weasley, discutant avec un client important à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, entre ses mains. Contenait-il sa lettre de licenciement ? Non, certainement pas au vu du regard agacé qu'il lui offrit en se tournant dans sa direction. S'il avait voulu la virer, il l'aurait purement et simplement ignorée.

Audrey fit mine de se remettre au travail en esquissant un sourire amusé. Ce Weasley n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser d'elle !  
Être la secrétaire de Percy Weasley signifiait très exactement : a) être productive dans son travail, b) travailler tout court, c) ne pas dialoguer sauf pour le travail, d) recevoir des piques sur son travail, e) posséder un dictionnaire sur le monde du travail sorcier et moldu, f) travailler, même le jour de Noël.

Inutile de préciser que le dernier point de la liste n'enchantait pas vraiment Audrey, qui considérait avoir autre chose à faire à Noël plutôt que de traîner au bureau pour remplir de la paperasse. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait joué un tour à son patron : elle avait ensorcelé le sapin du Ministère pour qu'à chaque fois que le jeune Weasley passait devant, le sapin se mette à déclamer des chants d'amour et de Noël qui parodiaient sa personne hautaine.  
Visiblement, elle avait eu tord de penser que sa petite plaisanterie lui vaudrait son renvoi immédiat et s'en réjouissait.  
Enfin, elle s'en réjouit moins quand elle constata que Percy et son client s'avançaient vers elle. L'un d'une démarche sautillante, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et l'autre avec l'air de vouloir la tuer.

\- Audrey, je voudrais vous présenter John Chaipa directeur des transports magiques en Grèce, déclara sèchement Percy en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, le salua poliment Audrey en arborant son expression la plus sérieuse.  
\- Moi de même, ma chère, répondit le sorcier en la regardant avec admiration. Ch'est vous le chapin ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Le CHAPIN en bas ! Qui chante les louanches de Monchieur Weachley, ch'est vous ?  
\- Aaaah ! Le SAPIN. Oui, oui c'est moi, répondit Audrey en se retenant de pouffer.  
\- Formidable ! baragouina l'autre pendant que ledit Weasley cachait tant bien que mal son expression courroucée. Ch'est machique !  
\- Merci, monsieur Chaipa, je suis honorée par vos compliments !

Le sorcier lui lança une dernière fois un regard admiratif avant de couler un regard vers le buffet.

\- Ch'espère que nous nous reverrons, miche Cornelliche, che vais boire un peu. Choyeux Noël !

Il s'élança vers le buffet tandis qu'Audrey laissait s'échapper un éclat de rire qui lui valut un regard froid de la part de Percy.

\- Vous êtes fière ?  
\- Assez, oui, répondit Audrey d'une voix moqueuse. Et monsieur John Chaipa aussi, apparemment.  
\- C'est bien la preuve que c'est Noël, grommela Percy en s'éloignant.  
\- JOYEUX NOEL, PERCHY WEACHLEY ! lui hurla Audrey en riant aux larmes.

Son Noël n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça, finalement...

Note de fin de chapitre :


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Un incompréhensible théorème  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : scénaristique : "Le théorème de Pythagore doit apparaître dans votre texte. "  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 425  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/ Percy Weasley  
> Rating :TP
> 
> Thème écrit durant la nuit du 2 décembre 2017

Audrey avait décidé d'impressionner en bien - une fois n'est pas coutume - son cher Percy Weasley. Bon d'accord, elle voulait aussi l'asticoter un peu. Il se disait homme savant, puits sans fond de connaissances ? Elle allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir briller en société !  
C'était résolue qu'Audrey s'était donc lancée dans son projet à bras ouverts. Elle avait ouvert un livre au hasard, installée bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque moldue de son quartier au fin fond de la banlieue de Londres, et s'était lancée dans sa lecture.

Il s'était avéré que son livre était en fait un manuel de mathématiques "niveau sixième". Toutes sortes de caractères au moins aussi compliqués que ceux que l'on trouvait dans les manuels de potions étaient entassés sur les pages, en compagnie de suites horrifiantes de nombres. Audrey n'avait jamais apprécié les sciences, alors en voyant que chiffres et lettres s'associaient pour en faire des leurs, elle avait la nausée.

Elle tourna les pages, à la recherche de quelque chose d'accessible. Elle tomba enfin sur une truc qui avait l'air pas trop mal : le théorème de Pythagore. Cet imbécile disait "Le carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse, qui est le côté opposé à l'angle droit, est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des deux autres côtés" . Audrey n'avait strictement aucune idée de quels côtés et de quels angles droits Pythagore parlait mais apprit consciencieusement la formule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle se présenta au bureau où Percy l'attendait de pied ferme (une heure de retard, Miss Cornellis ! Une heure !), elle le salua avec entrain.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en le coupant dans sa diatribe.  
\- Heu... ah oui, bonjour, Audrey. Mais enfin... une heure ! Savez-vous POURQUOI je suis en colère, Miss Cornellis ?!  
\- Non. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que Le carré de la longueur de... heu... l'hypoténuse, qui est le côté opposé à l'angle droit, est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des deux autres côtés, qui, eux ne sont pas opposés à l'angle droit, répliqua joyeusement Audrey en faisant une révérence.  
\- Mais bien sûr... attendez... QUOI ?

Percy Weasley affichait dès à présent un air ébahi, ouvrant des grands yeux. Il bavait presque. Cette réflexion ne manqua pas d'amuser Audrey qui esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Vous avez l'air d'un poisson, Weasley, fit-elle innocemment remarquer. Je serais vous, je la fermerais.

Audrey était fière de lui en avoir bouché un coin ! Merci Pythagore, ça valait le coup de se farcir sa formule incompréhensible !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Une drôle de nuit  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : scénaristique "Votre personnage fait une découverte qui pourrait bien révolutionner le monde."  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots :  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis / Percy Weasley  
> Rating : -12 ?
> 
> Thème écrit durant la nuit du 2 décembre 2017

Audrey se releva en sursaut dans son lit. Elle avait fait un rêve très étrange dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se vanter. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de s'en remémorer clairement les détails.

Chose sûre, elle était l'actrice principale de son rêve. Autre détail dont elle était certaine : Percy Weasley était également présent.

Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Audrey se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait effroyablement mal à la tête et grogna : elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant, la veille. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans son lit, saine et sauve.

Un bruit émana à côté d'elle. Audrey se glissa hors de sa couette, aux aguets. Son lit bougeait ! MERLIN ! Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un ou quelque chose de dangereux caché ! Elle se précipita sur sa table de chevet en se retenant de hurler, attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa résolument sur la forme qui bougeait à quelques pas.

\- PAS UN GESTE ! vociféra-t-elle. JE SUIS ARMEE !  
\- Grmph...  
\- MONTREZ-VOUS ESPECE DE CELERI ! Heu... DE SCELERAT !  
\- Audrey ?

Audrey sursauta, trouvant la voix familière. Qui était caché sous ses couvertures ? Et comment cette personne était entrée chez elle ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Qui est-ce ?  
\- Viens te recoucher, crétine ! marmonna Percy Weasley en se relevant difficilement sous ses yeux ébahis.

Percy Weasley était-il réellement nu dans son lit ? Merlin, c'était un cauchemar...

\- Weasley ? marmonna-t-elle en espérant être victime d'une hallucination.  
\- Oui, Cornellis. Maintenant, viens. Il est trois heures du matin et tu as dû réveiller tous les voisins jusqu'à Singapour.

Audrey ne bougea pas d'un iota, se contentant de rester plantée sur ses pieds au beau milieu de sa chambre. Avec Percy Weasley dans ses draps. Nu comme un ver. Elle-même étant passablement dévêtue. Merlin... cette situation était épicée.

\- Audrey ?  
\- Tu... toi ? Et ... MOI ?  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Il s'était maintenant assis sur le bord du matelas et se frottait négligemment les yeux pendant qu'Audrey laissait courir son regard sur son corps un peu trop... nu. Elle n'avait plus que ce mot-là à la bouche.

\- TU AS DES POILS SUR LES FESSES ! finit-elle par clamer car elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour masquer son ahurissement.  
\- Comme à peu près tout le monde sur Terre. Je crois que tu as trop bu, Cornellis.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir les fesses poilues, souffla Audrey en ignorant le haussement de sourcils de son patron.  
\- C'est la découverte du siècle ? ricana Weasley.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas... cela change ma vision du monde ! s'exclama Audrey en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.  
\- C'est certain que tu ne verras plus jamais notre pauvre planète de la même manière...  
\- Je parlais de ton derrière, Weasley, répliqua sèchement Audrey en voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle.  
\- Oui, bon, mon "derrière" est poilu. Okay. On peut dormir, maintenant ? Je te rappelle qu'on va travailler, demain !  
\- AH NON. Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais NU dans MON lit. Je ne t'ai jamais invité à rentrer, à ce que je sache...  
\- Ah non ? Pourtant hier, quand tu m'as embrassé, il n'était pas question que je rentre chez moi, glissa-t-il narquoisement. Ni des poils sur mes fesses, ajouta-t-il après un court instant de réflexion.

Audrey rougit. Ce satané Weasley l'avait coupée dans sa recherche de réparties convenables.

\- Tout de même, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on avait des fesses poilus...  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tes poils de fesse à toi sont adorables, ricana Weasley.

Audrey rougit mais ne répondit rien. Quelle drôle de découverte !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Surprise mousseuse  
> Thème (écrit, image ou musique) : Mousse (écrit)  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 407  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Texte écrit durant la nuit du 15 décembre 2017
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews <3 Bonne lecture

Audrey ricanait, planquée derrière son secrétaire, observant avec une attention toute particulière l'entrée de Percy Weasley dans son bureau. Elle se doutait que sa petite plaisanterie ne serait certainement pas du goût de son cher Sadique-En-Chef mais n'avait pas prévu la ribambelle d'expressions faciales toutes plus hilarantes que les autres qu'il afficherait en déboulant enfin dans la minuscule pièce, rouge d'avoir couru dans tout le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Merlin ! s'écria Percy en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, mais que s'est-il donc passé ici ?!  
La jeune femme, toujours invisible à ses yeux, retint un éclat de rire sonore quand son patron tenta d'avancer au travers de la pièce entièrement remplie de ...  
\- Mousse ! Par Morgane et tous les Grands Magiciens du Monde de la Sorcellerie, CORNELLIS ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES A L'ORIGINE DE CE BAZAR !

Audrey ne put s'empêcher de pouffer cette-fois ci, ayant une vue imprenable sur les oreilles flamboyantes de Percy Weasley dont les yeux exprimaient une colère foudroyante. Visiblement, il était plus que navré face à l'incroyable chambardement qui régnait dans le bureau de sa secrétaire. Audrey s'en frottait les mains avec délectation, elle avait clairement réussi son coup !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Weasley ? s'enquit-elle d'un air innocent en sortant de sa cachette.  
\- C'est VOUS qui avez fait cela ?! explosa Percy Weasley en désignant d'un vague geste de la main le chantier mousseux qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air content, Weasley, soupira Audrey. J'ai pourtant fait tout cela pour vous...  
\- POUR MOI ?! s'égosilla le jeune homme en essayant en vain de se précipiter sur elle, certainement dans une tentative d'assassinat.

Il glissa sur la surface visqueuse et tomba lourdement sur le sol détrempé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Audrey en battant des cils. Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez ordonné de faire un peu de nettoyage.  
\- Je vous ai demandé de ranger votre fichu bureau, Cornellis ! Pas de me vider une bouteille entière de nettoyant pour sol mousseux !  
\- Ah... j'ai dû comprendre de travers, alors... il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu quelque chose comme ceci "lavez jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfaitement propre", or, le sol me paraît parfaitement propre, maintenant. Qu'en pensez-vous? Après tout, c'est vous qui en êtes le plus proche en ce moment !

Percy renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se contenta de lui rétorquer d'une voix glaciale :

\- Je vous préviens, Miss Cornellis, ça va mousser...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Page 65 du Journal d'Audrey Cornellis  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : scénaristique : faire intervenir trois générations  
> Fandom :HP  
> Nombre de mots : 616  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis / Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Texte écrit durant la nuit du 2 décembre 2017

Journal d'Audrey Cornellis - 3 avril

Je me suis incrustée chez les Weasley, au Terrier, sous prétexte de devoir rendre un travail urgent à mon chef légèrement monomaniaque du travail. J'y ai fait des découvertes intéressantes. Le monomaniaque en question étant sous la douche, j'ai pu papoter avec quelques membres de sa famille.  
Sa mère, Molly Weasley, m'a bien fait rire. Elle m'a montré des photos de son fils quand il était bébé. J'avoue que j'ai rougi en découvrant un Percy Weasley en petite tenue quand il avait trois ans. Encore plus quand j'ai vu une photo de ce même Percy Weasley nu comme un ver, s'amusant avec ses frères et sa sœur dans le jardin quand il en avait douze. Cette vision a provoqué d'étranges nausées chez moi. Cauchemar en prévision.

J'aime beaucoup Mrs Weasley. Elle a des joues roses qui témoignent de sa bonne humeur et des yeux qui pétillent de malice. Je suis en train de m'interroger sur les liens de parenté qu'elle entretient avec son fils. Percy ne peut pas être l'enfant d'une femme aussi adorable, si ? Alors qu'il est plus rasoir qu'un rasoir lui-même ?

Note à moi-même : découvrir pourquoi les moldus disent d'une personne ennuyante qu'elle est "rasoir".

Il y a la fameuse Tante Murielle qui a débarqué au salon alors que je m'apprêtais à monter voir Percy. Vu le temps qu'il a mis sous la douche, je parierais qu'il n'est pas que maniaque du travail. Tante Murielle est en fait la Grande Tante de Percy. Je n'aime pas cette femme et elle non plus.  
Elle a l'air d'une vieille peau desséchée au soleil. La première chose qu'elle m'a dite en me voyant : "tu ressembles à un cornichon dans cette robe". Légèrement vexant. Cette robe est, certes, verte, mais je n'ai pas la prétention de ressembler à un cornichon. Ce serait trop d'honneurs.

Heureusement, Mrs Weasley m'a épargnée sa charmante compagnie avec un clin d'œil. Elle m'a confiée la garde de la petite Roxanne Weasley, la fille de George Weasley. L'Homme-qui-n'avait-qu'une-oreille. L'homme à l'humour le plus douteux que je connaisse également. Je vais souvent m'approvisionner dans sa boutique pour faire des farces à mon Chef. Pardon, à Percy.

Roxanne n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, je l'aime bien. C'est une enfant intelligente qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a avouée être fan de motocyclette et projette de tourner des films du style "James Bond" ou "La Nuit au Musée'' chez les Moldus. Ce sont les seuls films qu'elle a vu, avec sa tante Hermione. Ce que c'est beau les rêves quand on a huit ans !

Je lui ai confié à mon tour que, quand j'étais petite, je souhaitais être astronaute pour voir si les veauxdelune existaient sur la Lune également. Et pour frimer un peu, je l'avoue. Après, j'ai voulu être chef de restauration, bibliothécaire dans la Bodleian Library, coiffeuse chez Tiff'Magic, joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et créatrice de mots-croisés parce que ça aide 90% de la population à se détendre durant le temps de transport quotidien.  
Finalement, je suis la secrétaire-traductrice de Percy Weasley. C'est moins classe. Percy Weasley, je veux dire. J'aime mon métier.

Bref. Percy a choisi le moment où nous évoquions, Roxanne et moi, nos délires mégalomanes pour descendre. Il m'a regardée. Je l'ai regardé.  
Il m'a dit "qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, Cornellis ?"

Et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire fut : "vous étiez vraiment adorable, quand vous aviez trois ans."

Et Roxanne de renchérir que plus tard, elle voudrait me ressembler même si je ne savais vraiment pas jouer la comédie parce que ça se voyait bien que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'avais dit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Page 53 du Journal Intime d'Audrey Cornellis  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : Les deux : votre personnage imagine son futur dans vingt ans, vous ne pouvez utiliser aucun dialogue  
> Fandom :HP  
> Nombre de mots : 510  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis / Percy Weasley  
> Rating :TP
> 
> Texte écrit durant la nuit du 2 décembre

Journal Intime d'Audrey Cornellis - 2 décembre

J'aurais une chèvre. Oui, une chèvre ça me semble correct. Je marque soigneusement ma réflexion sur le carnet de brouillon posé devant moi avec un sourire satisfait. L'idée d'avoir une chèvre me met en joie. Bon, réfléchissons, Audrey... où te vois-tu dans le futur ?

Hum... Dans une maison à la campagne pour que ma chèvre s'épanouisse pleinement. Quoique. Une chèvre domestique en ville c'est chouette aussi ! Je pourrais la balader partout, la faire brouter dans un parc. Les enfants se précipiteraient pour la voir.

Bouuh, la mauvaise idée. Je déteste les enfants. Et puis je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on s'approche de MA chèvre.

Bon, nous réglerons cette question problématique plus tard. J'aperçois Percy Weasley qui se dirige vers moi, il a l'air furax pour ne pas changer. Sa cravate est encore mise de travers, ça lui donne un petit air désinvolte effroyablement sexy. Hum. Je n'ai jamais pensé ceci. Erreur de parcours. Et puis ça arrive à tout le monde.

*.*.*

Weasley m'a fermement engueulée. J'avoue être assez sidérée par son culot. Il ose dire que je suis une flemmarde de première ? MOI ? Non mais ça se voit qu'il ne traduit pas TOUS ses documents, lui. Il peut faire le malin tant qu'il veut, ce satané Weasley, je me vengerai. Valeurs d'ancienne Serpentard obligent.  
Il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'il est plutôt mignon quand il s'énerve. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ? A méditer.

*.*.*

Weasley se prend vraiment pour le roi du monde, il m'enquiquine. Il ne veut pas répondre à mon sondage. C'est tout de même pas difficile de savoir si oui, ou non, je devrais habiter en ville plus tard ?! Quel abruti...

Weasley m'a sermonnée en me disant que je devrais réfléchir à des choses plus sérieuses. De toute manière, avec lui, pas moyen d'être drôle deux minutes. Enfilez votre costume et votre tête des mauvais jours, vous le contenterez au plus haut point !  
Bref. Du coup j'ai décidé de songer à des choses plus sérieuse : devrais-je ou non me marier ? Et avec qui ?

*.*.*

J'ai entamé une liste de mes collègues de bureau. Ils sont classés en trois catégories : les beaux / les drôles / les intelligents. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui rentrent dans les trois catégories.

Weasley a vu ma liste. Il m'a sermonnée pendant un long moment. Je crois que je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied quand je lui ai répliqué qu'en fait, il était jaloux de voir que je pouvais imaginer mon avenir sans lui.

*.*.*

Weasley est venu me voir à la fin de la journée. Il s'est penché vers moi. Il sentait bon le chocolat et la cannelle. Il m'a dit que j'avais raison. Qu'il était jaloux à l'idée de me voir évoluer sans lui. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui m'a coupé le sifflet.

Nouvelle piste de réflexion : devrais-je m'appeler Audrey Cornellis-Weasley ? Ou Audrey Weasley tout court ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Flocons dans la nuit  
> Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : hiver  
> Fandom :HP  
> Nombre de mots :613  
> Personnages : Audrey/Percy Weasley  
> Rating :tout public
> 
> Je ne me souvenais pas avoir écrit sur Percy et Audrey avant les nuits de Décembre mais j'ai retrouvé ce texte sur le fofo O0 qui a été écrit durant la nuit du 26 août 2017
> 
> Vous remarquerez l'originalité du titre XD

Audrey regardait la neige tomber en silence derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, le nez collé contre la vitre. Chaque fois qu'elle inspirait ou expirait, de la buée apparaissait sur le verre et elle s'amusait à faire des petits dessins avec le bout de ses doigts gelés. Il régnait un froid polaire dans son nouveau bureau ou plutôt dans son cagibi. Audrey jeta un regard agacé à la minuscule pièce où Percy Weasley l'avait reléguée, elle, sa secrétaire, la semaine précédente. Les cartons s'entassaient encore aux quatre coins de son bureau et il y avait un bazar monstre sur sa table d'appoint. Ce crétin de Percy Weasley ne savait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour la faire sortir de ses gonds... Dire qu'il se plaignait qu'elle répliquait ! Elle mourait pratiquement de froid dans la salle exigüe qu'il lui avait attribuée (et elle était vêtue de sa parka la plus coriace) et était censée se taire et approuver comme une nonne chaque chose qu'il lui disait ? Merci mais non merci ! Audrey avait un caractère flamboyant et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, foi d'ancienne Serpentard, elle se vengerait !

Audrey lança un coup d'œil à sa montre sorcière, glissa sa baguette magique posée sur sa bouilloire - achetée pour survivre dans un milieu hostile - toute neuve dans la boucle de sa ceinture et remonta ses chaussettes sur son pantalon de travail. Il lui restait très exactement deux heures avant d'être libérée de ses obligations mais elle n'en pouvait plus et avait décidé de s'octroyer une pause.

Elle sortit donc en catimini, évitant avec aisance la porte ouverte de Percy Weasley (son chef avait le nez plongé dans ses papiers barbants) et se précipita dans le couloir en se maudissant d'avoir absolument voulu enfiler ses escarpins les plus inconfortables avant d'aller travailler. Elle se tordit la cheville au bout d'une dizaine de pas et poussa un cri de douleur qui rameuta son chef.

\- Audrey ! Merlin mais que faites-vous ?! fit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

Tiens donc, j'ai trouvé la méthode pour le rendre furax ! pensa Audrey avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je sortais prendre l'air ! répondit Audrey d'un air moqueur.  
\- Vous n'irez nulle part maintenant ! répliqua sèchement Percy.

Contre toute attente, Audrey se releva vivement, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, et se dirigea en courant difficilement vers la sortie du Ministère de la Magie. L'avantage d'être au rez-de-chaussée était qu'on accédait facilement au monde extérieur. Audrey s'en félicitait.  
Elle se posta en plein milieu de la rue déserte qui faisait face au Ministère de la Magie et regarda les flocons blancs recouvrir complètement le sol. C'était un spectacle merveilleux. Mais Percy Weasley eut tôt fait de l'interrompre.

\- Audrey ! Il fait froid dehors, revenez à l'intérieur.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à me prêter votre manteau.  
\- Vous êtes insupportable.  
\- Pas plus que vous...

Le rouquin la rejoignit sous la neige en arborant une expression agacée. Audrey ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de son chef en souriant.

\- Mais que faites-vous...  
\- Chut !

Le silence de l'hiver les enveloppa tous les deux, deux silhouettes fragiles dans la nuit noire et glaciale.

\- C'est parfait, chuchota Audrey.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Vous, moi et la neige.

Elle tourna la tête vers Weasley et lui sourit.

\- C'est bien quand on ne se dispute pas, dit-elle.  
\- Très calme, plaisanta Percy.  
\- Alors on n'a qu'à rester là en silence...

Et à son plus grand étonnement, le rouquin accepta et serra plus fort sa main. L'hiver s'était définitivement installé dans Londres calmement, comme on s'endort. Et c'était magnifique.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fou ! On retrouve de ces vieilleries sur le fofo O0 j'avais aucun souvenir de ce texte ^^
> 
> Titre : Monologue peu lucratif  
> Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : thème 1  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 273  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornelis/Percy Weasley  
> Rating : Tout public
> 
> Thèmes de 23h:
> 
> \- Défi Stylistique : Ecrire un monologue.
> 
> -Défi Scénaristique : "Je me souviens" - cette idée doit être au centre de votre texte.
> 
> Texte écrit durant la nuit du 5 août 2017

\- Je n'aime ni les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ni les chocogrenouilles. Les Kit-kat me suffisent, tu vois ? Après tout, c'est délicieux les kit-kat ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense -enfin ça n'a aucun rapport mais passons - est-ce que je suis invitée à la soirée de Julia Claus demain soir ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu as le droit d'inviter une partenaire, non ? Weasley ? Percy Weasley, je te parle. Je mettrai une robe verte. Le vert me va bien, ça s'accorde à merveille avec mes cheveux. Mais tu t'en fiches... Ah ! Et sinon, tu viens me chercher pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas laisser ta pauvre petite secrétaire arriver seule à cette soirée dansante ! D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs, ce bal. Poudlard, le Tournois des Trois Champions (ou crétins selon les avis) et les festivités qui vont avec... Dommage que cet imbécile de Diggory soit mort à la fin. Y'avait plus d'ambiance après. Mais t'étais là, non ? Je t'avais déjà remarqué en fait. Ton petit air supérieur de personne importante alors que ton boss ne se souvenait même plus de ton existence ! Aha ! Je me suis bien marrée. Bref. Et sinon, ça va ?

Percy Weasley replie sa serviette, me jette un regard glacial et se lève. Il sort du restaurant d'un pas raide en ignorant mon expression stupéfaite.

\- Bon... Je suppose que je vais devoir m'incruster à cette fête stupide, marmonné-je en portant mon verre de Vin Wizzard à mes lèvres.

Mon supérieur n'en a vraiment rien à faire de moi... C'est dommage, pour ma part je commençais à l'apprécier !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : La doudoune et le rouquin  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : Défi Scénaristique : Vous devez décrire un changement de température à un moment du texte.  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 401  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Texte écrit durant la nuit du 2 février 2018

« Et alors ?

\- Et alors c'est un dîner d'affaires, miss Cornellis. Un dîner important, vous comprenez ? s'agaça Percy Weasley en insistants sur le mot « important ».

\- Je ne suis pas débile, merci, marmonna Audrey d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Apparemment si. Vos neurones seraient-ils partis en vacances ? Parce que, pour rappel, vous venez tout juste de sortir de congés. Mais je suppose que ce que je vous dit n'a aucun effet car vous continuez à agir comme une idiote.

\- Vous êtes d'une impolitesse, Weasley ! s'offusqua Audrey.

\- Miss Cornellis, je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois... ENLEVEZ CETTE VESTE IMMONDE !

\- Mais il fait froid ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas une veste, c'est une doudoune ! Et comment osez-vous insinuer le simple fait que ma doudoune soit moche ?!

\- Premièrement, je ne l'insinue pas : cette chose rose criard que vous avez sur le dos est véritablement immonde, c'est même un tue l'amour et deuxièmement, il ne fait pas froid à l'intérieur.

\- Oh. Nous allons à l'intérieur ?

\- Miss Cornellis, j'ai parlé de dîner important, pas de piquenique sur le bord de la Tamise ! ENLEVEZ CETTE HORREUR AVANT QUE NOUS RENTRIONS AU MAGIC'S ! Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas agresser les yeux de nos clients ou ceux du serveur ? »

Audrey haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et batailla avec sa fermeture éclair pendant quelques instants avant de laisser tomber sa doudoune sur le sol, dévoilant une fine robe de dentelle noire particulièrement seyante. Audrey frissonna, complètement gelée. Il faisait un véritable froid d'hippogriffe aujourd'hui ! 

Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de Percy Weasley car non seulement il insistait pour qu'elle enlève cette nouvelle acquisition qui, à elle, lui plaisait tout à fait, mais en plus son teint livide s'était littéralement transformé en rouge tomate quand Audrey avait cédé à ses ordres. Il s'éventait même avec le dossier classé Secret Défense pour chasser les bouffées de chaleur !

« Bon ! On rentre ? Je me gèle les fesses là !

\- Miss Audrey votre vocabulaire, soupira distraitement Weasley en l'observant de la tête aux pieds, à présent écarlate.

\- Ah non ! La doudoune, passe encore mais le vocabulaire, je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Audrey entra dans le restaurant, claquant des dents à tout rompre. Il voulait qu'elle crève, ce satané Weasley ?! Elle n'était pas du Nord, elle !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Une équipe... en carton !  
> Défi Scénaristique ou Stylistique : Scénaristique : Deux ou plus de vos personnages doivent faire équipe pour se sortir d'une situation délicate  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 604  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/Percy Weasley :mrgreen:  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Texte écrit durant la Nuit du 2 février 2018

« Nous sommes d'accord que c'est une décision uniquement et purement stratégique ?

\- Oui, Weasley !

\- Qu'il n'y a rien, qu'il n'y aura JAMAIS rien, entre nous ?

\- Weasley, mes talons me font mal donc si on pouvait juste entrer avant que je ne dépérisse sur place...

\- Cornellis, ceci n'est PAS une plaisanterie !

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était justement une plaisanterie...

\- Enfin si... mais pas tout à fait... laissez tomber, Audrey !

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ces mots sortir de votre bouche...

\- Un peu de sérieux, Audrey !

\- Ah, ça y ressemblait déjà plus !

\- Ne vous moquez pas !

\- Voilà, nous y sommes presque, un ton un peu plus autoritaire et ce sera la perfection !

\- Miss Cornellis, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE CESSER VOS REMARQUES SARCASTIQUES SUR LE CHAMP !

\- C'est si gentiment demandé... »

Percy Weasley la foudroya littéralement du regard avant de l'attraper par la taille et de réajuster sa cape sous ses yeux ahuris. Il se pencha ensuite vers la jeune femme, visiblement mécontent.

« Ma mère veut me marier, Cornellis... je ne sais pas si vous imaginez...

\- L'horreur !

\- Le drame, continua Percy comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle invite chaque dimanche une nouvelle jeune femme à déjeuner, c'est...

\- Terrifiant !

\- Affreux, renchérit Percy. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir vite.

\- Nous ?

\- Nous. Vous et moi, Audrey, s'agaça-t-il. Vous savez au moins pourquoi vous êtes là, non ?!

\- J'ai le vague souvenir d'un hurluberlu venant me tirer hors de mon lit à quatre heures du matin...

\- Il était dix heures, la coupa Percy.

\- Dix heures, quatre heures, quelle différence ? Il était tôt le matin. Bref. Vous, c'est-à-dire l'hurluberlu, m'avez forcée à m'habiller et à me LEVER...

\- Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas rester au lit jusqu'à lundi matin ?!

\- Et vous m'avez brutalement fait transplaner ici, continua Audrey sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur, au Terrier. Il était également question d'une plaisanterie, je crois, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

\- Cornellis... j'ai besoin de vous, avoua piteusement le rouquin.

\- Ça change tout ! s'exclama Audrey, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Alors ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous acceptez de vous comportez comme si vous étiez ma petite-amie pour décourager ma mère dans ses recherches de la femme idéale et je vous accorde votre matinée, lundi.

\- Ma semaine.

\- Faut quand même pas abuser ! Jusqu'à mercredi et c'est tout ! s'énerva Percy.

\- J'accepte.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je vous le dis !

\- Merci, Cornellis.

\- Redites-moi ça pour voir ? Ça sonne bien à l'oreille. »

Percy lui accorda une grimace furieuse, leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna « je vous remercie, Cornellis » d'une voix glaciale avant de frapper à la porte. Audrey tira sur le bas de la robe mauve que ce crétin de Weasley l'avait obligée à enfiler et esquissa un sourire de circonstances. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme replète aux beaux cheveux roux et à la mine enjouée.

« Bonjours, Mrs Weasley, la salua poliment Audrey. Je m'appelle Audrey Cornellis et je suis la fiancée de Percy ! »

Ledit Percy lui lança un regard paniqué.

« Oh ! Enchantée, Audrey ! - enfin si je puis me permettre - je ne pensais pas que mon Percynouchet avait une fiancée ! Oh quel petit cachotier ! Mais entrez-donc, entrez ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais plus écrit sur Percy et Audrey depuis longtemps :)
> 
> Défi stylistique : fièvre
> 
> Nuit du 23/03/2019
> 
> Nombre de mots : 328

Audrey Cornellis roula son mouchoir en boule, évalua la distance qui la séparait de la corbeille et...

« Encore raté », soupira Audrey, dépitée.

Elle renifla avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur l'amas de morve qui gisait en plein milieu de son bureau traversé de courants d'air. Elle avait froid, chaud, le nez en feu et la gorge enrouée. Le weekend ne viendrait-il donc jamais ? Audrey jeta un coup d'œil morne à sa montre avant de pousser un profond soupir. 

Percy Weasley choisit ce moment exact pour rentrer dans le cagibi qui faisait office de bureau, une multitude de dossiers en main.

« Ah, Cornellis, vous êtes là. J'ai ceci à vous faire signer et il me faut une traduction du contrat...  
\- WEASLEY, l'interrompit Audrey en se jetant à ses pieds, implorante. Il me faut mon weekend !  
\- Pardon ? Mais enfin Miss Cornellis, vous finissez dans trois quarts d'heure ! »

Le rouquin repoussa sa secrétaire d'un air choqué. 

« Reprenez-vous, ce ne sont pas des manières !   
\- Des manières ? Je vais vous en fiche des manières, moi ! beugla Audrey en plaquant la main de Percy sur son front. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis malade ?!  
\- N'exagérons pas, Miss Cornellis. Vous êtes un peu enrhumée, voilà tout.  
\- Enrhumée ? éructa Audrey. Je ME MEURS, Weasley !   
\- Miss Cornellis...  
\- Si vous me gardez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus prisonnière de ce Ministère morbide, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.  
\- Vous avez toujours eu ce goût ridicule pour la grandiloquence ? »

Audrey le fusilla du regard, agita sa baguette magique en l'air et fit apparaître un thermomètre. Elle le mit dans sa bouche avec un air de défi sous le regard incrédule de son employeur. 

« Là ! Vous voyez que j'ai de la fièvre ? »

Percy louchant sur le thermomètre, agacé.

« Bien. Très bien, Cornellis. Partez. Partez et ne revenez pas avant d'être saine d'esprit ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuit du 23/03/2019
> 
> Thème : Image

« Mot compte triple ! » hurla Audrey en sautillant sur son fauteuil, survoltée. « J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! »

En face d'elle, Percy se dandina sur son siège, l'air maussade. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mesquin en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait remporté une manche de scrabble contre Percy Weasley ! 

« C'est de la triche, grogna le rouquin en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu m'as déstabilisé tout à l'heure.  
\- A l'aide de mon décolleté ou du dictionnaire que je t'ai lancé à la figure ? »

Percy s'empourpra et fixa un point lointain situé au-dessus de sa tête tout en hochant la tête avec indignation. Les frasques de la jeune femme lui montaient au bulbe.

« Si c'est le premier cas de figure, sache que je ne regrette en aucun cas de m'être servie de l'inexistence de mes atouts féminins, ironisa la jeune femme en pointant du doigt sa poitrine plus plate qu'une planche à repasser.   
\- C'est le second cas, grommela Percy.  
\- En ce qui concerne le dictionnaire, tu ne l'as pas volé. Tu as essayé de m'empêcher de tricher !  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus discrète !  
\- Je te le concède, Weasley. En attendant, j'ai gagné alors tu me dois un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et une semaine de congés.  
\- Hors de question, Cornellis ! J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire disponible la semaine prochaine.  
\- Eh bien trouves-en une autre ! »

Audrey s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une main chaude et calleuse l'en empêcha. Elle haussa un sourcil amusé puis dévisagea son employeur.

« Je demande une revanche.  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à me payer un tonneau de Whisky Pur Feu, Weasley !  
\- Pas du tout. Cette fois-ci, je te garantis que je vais gagner.   
\- On verra ça... »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Audrey était sur le point de remporter la dernière manche de scrabble lorsque Weasley esquissa un sourire crâne en alignant les lettres « f, r, e, v, e, r ». 

« Il manque un « o », Weasley », l'informa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu as perdu.

Mais le jeune homme sortit un petit objet brillant de la poche de sa veste et le coinça entre le « f » et le « r ». Audrey regarda l'objet, stupéfiée.

« C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Non. Pas de blague, cette fois, Cornellis. Une bague. »

Il lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voudrais-tu que toi et moi...   
\- Ça dure pour toujours ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Si ça signifie que j'ai l'éternité pour gagner contre toi au scrabble, Weasley, alors dans ce cas c'est avec plaisir ! »


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Vue plongeante  
> Défi (scénaristique ou stylistique) : charade  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : /  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis / Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP 
> 
> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'HPF du 20/04/2019

Percy leva un regard irrité vers sa secrétaire, perchée au sommet du lustre illuminant son office, les fesses coincées entre deux branches du plafonnier.

« Allons, Miss Cornellis, ne soyez pas ridicule... descendez d'ici, maintenant !  
\- Pour que je me fasse assommer à coups de tabouret ? Hors de question, Weasley ! »

La jeune femme laissa ses jambes ballotter dans le vide, effleurant les cheveux du rouquin de la pointe de ses chaussures à talons, ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer. Il tapa du poing sur son bureau. Son geste brutal eut pour effet de renverser le contenu de son encrier sur le dossier qu'il essayait - vainement - de compléter. Sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve. Encore fallait-il obstruer de son champ de vision la petite culotte en dentelle de l'espèce de crétine finie qui oscillait au-dessus de son crâne et peut-être (peut-être) qu'un jour, il terminerait de remplir ce fichu formulaire administratif... 

« Vous savez ce qui me comble d'aise, Weasley ? pépia joyeusement Cornellis sans oublier de lui décocher un léger coup de pied au passage.   
\- Non, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.  
\- Ça ne fait rien, je vais vous le dire quand même : d'ici, j'ai une vue plongeante sur votre crâne.  
\- Et moi, j'ai une vue plongeante sur vos dessous, persifla le jeune homme.   
\- J'espère que vous profitez du spectacle. Cependant, je me dois de vois informer que si vous continuez à lorgner sur mon fessier, je vous collerais un procès au cul...»

L'abominable petite...

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Cornellis ! Si vous n'étiez pas montée sur ce foutu lustre, nous n'en serions pas là !  
\- C'était une erreur de parcours.   
\- Une erreur de parcours ? répéta Percy, scandalisé. Vous appelez ça une erreur de parcours ? J'appelle ça un bazar monstre, moi, Cornellis. Un cataclysme de premier ordre ! Un chaos absolu ! Un dérèglement de...  
\- Oui, bon ça va, le coupa la jeune femme, vous avez une légère tendance à l'exagération, Weasley...  
\- Une légère tendance à quoi ?! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez insulté le Ministre Bulgare sous son nez, Miss Cornellis ?  
\- Mais je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait quand je l'ai traité de...  
\- Troll mal léché ? De toute évidence. Cela n'explique pourtant pas votre présence au plafond.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas le temps qu'il rentre chez lui après avoir lancé la brigade magique à mes trousses...  
\- Vous faites plutôt profil haut, si je ne m'abuse... »

Un reniflement dédaigneux l'interrompit.

« Cela étant, je ne vous ai toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait de particulièrement intéressant avec la vue plongeante dont je dispose, Weasley...  
\- Dites, s'énerva Percy. Qu'on en finisse.  
\- Chouette ! Alors ça se tient en un mot votre crâne est...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ah, et si on le faisait sous forme de charade ?  
\- Miss Cornellis...  
\- Mon premier est un instrument dont on se sert dans les jeux, il permet de tirer aléatoirement un nombre ou un symbole parmi plusieurs possibilités...  
\- Un dé ?  
\- Bien vu. Mon second est le lieu d'arrêt des trains ?  
\- Une gare !  
\- Certes. Et mon dernier est l'endroit qui sert de foyer aux oiseaux...  
\- Un nid ?  
\- Oui.  
\- ...  
\- Alors, vous avez trouvé, Weasley ? »

Dégarni. Son crâne était... non. Non ! Il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Par Merlin, il avait vingt-cinq ans... Cette sale peste l'asticotait à un point... il en avait marre. Voilà. Percy Weasley était à bout. Entre le Ministre Bulgare qui avait lancé une patrouille sur les traces de sa secrétaire (ce qui revenait à lui faire porter à lui, son chef, le chapeau), la culotte de Cornellis et ses insinuations outrageuses...

« SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MON BUREAU, CORNELLIS !   
\- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible de votre anatomie...  
\- J'ai dit : SORTEZ !  
\- Mais je suis accrochée à...  
\- JE M'EN FICHE, DEGAGEZ OU JE VOUS PLANTE MA BAGUETTE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX. TRANSPLANEZ, VOLEZ, COURREZ AVEC UN CHANDELIER AU CUL, JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE MAIS SORTEZ DE MA VUE !   
\- Demandé si gentiment... »

Audrey transplana dans un grognement, emportant avec elle le lustre du bureau de Percy. Celui-ci fusilla le trou béant qui décorait le plafond avant de passer une main tremblante sur son crâne... qui, effectivement, commençait à poindre sous son fouillis de boucles flamboyantes.  
Nom d'une chouette, il allait étriper son insupportable secrétaire !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : la débâcle  
> Défi (scénaristique ou stylistique) : discothèque  
> Fandom : Harry Potter  
> Nombre de mots : /  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP 
> 
> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'HPF du 20/04/2019

« Et on lève les bras ! Et on bouge les jambes ! Et on tourne les chevilles - non, dans l'autre sens, Weasley - et on trémousse son fessier, et...  
\- C'est ridicule, Cornellis. Tout à fait inconvenant, même.  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle « danser », Weasley.  
\- Eh bien je n'aime pas ça. »

Audrey Cornellis cessa de sautiller sur la piste de danse pour fusiller son chef du regard. 

« Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour faire ça !   
\- Quoi ? s'étouffa le rouquin, les yeux exorbités. C'est entièrement faux ! Je vous ai demandé de me faire découvrir un endroit Moldu, pas de me ligoter à une barre de pole dance.  
\- Les discothèques sont des endroits typiquement Moldus », gazouilla sa secrétaire en reprenant ses mouvements désordonnés au beau milieu de la cohue. 

Percy observa d'un air consterné la débâcle qui régnait en ces lieux. Tout était proprement scandaleux ici. Depuis le type au crâne rasé qui vomissait dans le verre de son copain, jusqu'à la femme qui s'était lancée dans une sorte de danse du ventre, lui donnant l'air d'avoir la colique. Une grimace dégoûtée étira ses lèvres. Pas étonnant que sa secrétaire l'ait traîné jusque dans cette cosditèque, elle-même était tellement... exubérante ? Ou totalement folle, c'était selon. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se fondait à merveille dans le décor. 

« Ce que vous êtes coincé, Weasley ! C'est à se demander si votre sœur vous a fourré son balai de luxe dans le cul !  
\- Ne parlez pas de Ginny en ces termes !  
\- Cessez de tirer une tronche de trois kilomètres de long et - par tous les Enchanteurs, je vous en conjure : libérez le Michael Jackson qui sommeille en vous !  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Laissez tomber, vous n'avez aucune culture, Weasley. Toute votre éducation est à refaire ! »

Percy hoqueta. Elle en avait des bonnes celle-là ! Qui était le chef du service du commerce magique ? Hein ? Lui, pardi ! Pas cette dinde qui se trémoussait sous son nez !

« Weasley, cessez de grogner dans votre coin et bougez vos fesses !  
\- Pardon ?! »

Non mais quel tohu-bohu, c'était... Percy n'eut pas le temps de calomnier sa secrétaire et tous les Enchanteurs du siècle dernier que déjà, la jeune femme se collait contre son torse et se frottait à lui avec un enthousiasme surprenant. Percy déglutit bruyamment lorsque son nez rencontra malencontreusement celui de sa secrétaire, qui s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

« C'est bien, continuez, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. »

Percy loucha sur ses pieds, abasourdi : il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il dansait effectivement au rythme de la musique avec Cornellis. Quand elle l'obligea à poser ses mains moites sur ses hanches, il sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir. Un truc qui faisait « bim-bam-boum » dans sa poitrine. Ce devait être la musique. Ils montaient le volume tellement fort, ici...

« Voilà ! s'exclama Audrey après un bon quart d'heure. On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes la réincarnation d'Isadora Duncan... Vous voyez quand vous voulez !   
\- Isa-qui ?  
\- Aucune importance. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Gui et courbatures  
> Thème (écrit ou image) : écrit : "courbatures"  
> Fandom : HP  
> Nombre de mots : 1039  
> Personnages : Audrey Cornellis/Percy Weasley  
> Rating : TP
> 
> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'HPF du 18/04/2020.

\- Aïe ! Faites attention, nom d'un gnome ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous me faites mal, Cornellis ?!

\- Du nerf, Weasmoche ! On ne va tout de même pas y passer la soirée ! Tournez-vous un peu sur la droite, je ne suis pas aussi élastique qu'un chewing-gum.

Certes non, mais elle était au moins aussi collante.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Weasmoche, ronchonna Percy en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à sa secrétaire.

Celle-ci l'ignora ostensiblement pour mieux lui écraser l'épaule droite, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres. Percy avait mal partout, à force de la porter d'un bout à l'autre du bureau afin qu'elle enlève les couronnes de gui qui fleurissaient au plafond et ne cessaient de chanter des cantiques de Noël d'une voix de fausset. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien : ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était parvenu à décrocher ces fichues branches de gui ensorcelées à l'aide de la magie, et il commençait à en avoir par-dessus les pâquerettes des chants mièvres qui tournaient dans la pièce à longueur de journée. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que Cornellis et lui se criaient dessus - car il n'existait pas d'autre méthode de communication si l'on voulait obtenir quelque chose de la jeune femme - une branche de gui se trouvait à leur proximité et s'empressait de leur chatouiller les oreilles pour les forcer à s'embrasser. Or il était absolument inenvisageable que Percy procède à un échange de salive en bonne et due forme avec l'insupportable Audrey Cornellis.

\- Bon, vous avez fini, là ? Je ne sens plus mes bras...

\- Ce que vous êtes pénible, Weasmoche... Vous avez la patience d'une passoire à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Moi si. Dites, vous avez fini de reluquer mes fesses ?

Percy étouffa un cri de protestation tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient de gêne et d'irritation.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre séant se trouve juste en face de mon nez, s'agaça-t-il face au large sourire de sa secrétaire.

\- Mon « séant », répéta-t-elle, amusée. Bah tournez la tête.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment voulez-vous que je vous hisse dans la bonne direction, dans ce cas ?

Cornellis haussa les épaules et arracha une énième branche de gui qui menaça de l'étrangler.

\- Je vais vous lâcher, prévint Percy, alors que des fourmillements désagréables fusaient dans ses bras.

\- C'est hors de question, Weasmo...aaaaah !

Percy s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de souffle, mais ne put reprendre correctement sa respiration car sa secrétaire s'écrasait lourdement sur lui, envoyant valser ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Mais vous êtes fou ! s'écria Cornellis en le secouant comme un buisson à prunes dirigeables. J'aurais pu mourir !

\- Quelle perte ç'aurait été, marmonna Percy en repoussant la jeune femme pour chercher ses lunettes à tâtons sur le sol.

\- Remontez-moi, Weasley.

\- Trêve, je ne sens plus mes muscles, j'ai d'horribles courbatures.

\- Dites que je pèse le poids d'un hippogriffe mort, tant que vous y êtes, s'insurgea Cornellis.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Percy en replaçant enfin ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Non, mais vous l'avez pensé très fort.

Ils se défièrent du regard, assis en tailleur sur le sol. Percy fut le premier à baisser sa garde. Mal lui en pris : quand il releva la tête, Cornellis pointait sa baguette magique sur lui.

\- Ne m'agressez pas, Cornellis ! éructa Percy en fouillant fébrilement les poches de sa robe de sorcier à la recherche de sa propre baguette.

\- Donc en plus de me comparer à un animal mort, vous me prenez pour une psychopathe. Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous...

\- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez des bonnes intentions derrière la tête...

\- Non. Je voulais seulement vous débarrasser de vos courbatures mais si ça vous déplaît...

Percy se redressa, comme monté sur des ressorts. Son corps fut parcouru de vives brûlures qui lui arrachèrent une grimace.

\- En fait... ce ne serait pas de refus, pour les courbatures.

\- Vous voyez que je peux être utile, fanfaronna Cornellis avec un sourire crâne.

Percy aurait bien voulu la bâillonner mais il doutait que, même avec les lèvres cousues, sa secrétaire trouverait le moyen de l'énerver.

Ils s'installèrent contre le bureau de Cornellis - très mal rangé - et la jeune femme lui demanda d'ôter sa chemise.

\- Non, refusa Percy. Ce n'est ni le cadre, ni le moment.

\- Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, Weasmoche, si c'est ce qui vous fait flipper... après tout, je préfère les sportifs, moi. Pas ceux qui ont des courbatures et qui comparent leurs dévouées secrétaires à des mammouths en puissance... Et puis comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande ?

Cinq minutes de conversation sans queue ni tête plus tard, Percy se sentait en effet beaucoup mieux. Il avait ôté sa chemise pour permettre à Cornellis de lui jeter un sortilège d'apaisement et ses muscles paraissaient aussi fringants qu'au saut du lit. Il allait remercier sa secrétaire lorsqu'il remarqua le rouge qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son torse - frêle, il fallait bien le reconnaître - et ne paraissait pas capable d'en décoller les yeux.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Cornellis ? Vous n'aimez plus les sportifs, tout d'un coup ?

\- Oh, la ferme, Weasmoche, répliqua la jeune femme en le fusillant des yeux. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que vous voir sans chemise était une expérience visuelle intéressante.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tout à fait. Je me demande si ça me ferait le même effet si vous ôtiez votre pantalon...

Ce fut au tour de Percy de rougir, mais il tâcha de ne pas se laisser démonter.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous essayer, pour voir, suggéra Cornellis avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Encore une fois, Cornellis, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le mo...

Percy ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par une gifle stupéfiante. Quand il se remit de sa surprise, il constata qu'une branche de gui entreprenante avait saisi l'opportunité de se venger de son manque de cavalerie et que Cornellis riait aux éclats.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Percy en se frottant la joue.

\- Oh que si ! ça vous apprendra à me laisser tomber sur le sol comme une bouse de dragon !


End file.
